


Demonic wedding night

by D_rissing



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Corruption, Demon trying to be romantic, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Queen Jade, Size Difference, Stripping, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Trying to win time for her family to find a way to beat Tarakudo, Jade surrender herself to the demon who decided he and his queen need to consume their marriage
Relationships: Jade Chan/Tarakudo
Comments: 33
Kudos: 10





	1. The royal couple

**Author's Note:**

> slightly AU where Tarakudo recover his body without the need of his mask

Jade Chan was not a girl that gets scare easily…in fact she has gone through some situations that would make some of the toughest men piss their pants. She has faced mafia guns, ninjas, evil sorcerers, demons of all sizes and types.

Yet she couldn’t help but swallow in nervousness as she tries to keep herself from shaking.

“Must said” a deep ancient voice call her attention “I was starting to lose hope about getting you back into the shadows little queen” the voice chuckle at the nickname “but here we are “

Jade turn up and couldn’t help but sight

“yeah….here we are”

The 12-year-old girl has short, jet-black hair. Her eyes are a brownish color. Her lips had pink lipstick. She was dressed on her typical white long-sleeved shirt covered by an orange sweatshirt, blue jeans and red sneakers without socks.

Right now she was being carry by something that was more that obvious not human.

It was a a really big demon (easily 5 times her size) He has red skin, a large white beard with what seems to be unruly eyebrows and a mustache. He has black marks on the corners of his mouth and his eyes. He wears a large red and black designed shirt. Without his shirt a grey belt, black baggy pants, black shoes and black cuffs on his wrists

This was Tarakudo, king of the shadowkhan…just a day before he and the rest of his general began their conquest of the world using each one of their evil shadow minions to cover the earth in darkness. She, her uncle Jacky, The uncle, Toruh and other of her friends try to stop them. However they efforts came short and all were captured.

Things went worse when the king recover his physical form allowing him more power that his old “head mode” and was more that ready to eliminate the Chan-clan and allies to ensure his victory.

However Jade intercept him. Knowing they needed time to find a way to beat Tarakudo and the rest of his army Jade decided to offer herself to the Oni (knowing his weird fixation with her) to win some time for her family.

Alhought now she wasn’t sure what to think…the demon has taken her in arms and began to move deeper in the now taken Section 13.

“soooooooo” she try to make conversation “what exactly you have plan?” she asked wondering why he wanted to be alone with her “you said you were planning bring me back” she was referring to her old queen persona

“That’s right” the demon said “I must awake your old powers so you can become the queen” he looked at her “my queen…again”

She couldn´t help but shudder at the “my queen” stuff

“And how you plan to do that?...some weird ritual…or maybe an ancient spell?” she wonder

“Not exactly” he said with a smile “I think this time I we will do that in the old fashion way” he open a door “and at the same time you will proof you are sincere on becoming the queen again”

Jade was wondering what he meant by the old fashion way when she notices the room.

The place seems to have been customized to look like a bedroom for a king…well a demon king…which wasn’t a surprise.

Long red curtains and flags hang from the ceiling, weapons where put as decoration in the walls, a big (read BIG) bed filled with cushions and a red satin cover was in the middle. The smell and light of candles and incense fill the room

Tarakudo brought Jade and quite kindly (surprising by his size) put her down in the bed.

“ummmmm so….” She wonders looking around. “What now?....”

“hehehe now my dear its time to see how truly ready are you for being a queen” he said removing his shirt showing his muscle chest to her

“ummmm” Jade couldn’t help but blush a bit “ehhhh….and ummmm”

“You haven’t be with a man alone do you?” he said with a smile kneeling in front of her (thought she still had to look up at him)

“Umm well not really...i tend to sleep alone so…” she answer but she suspected that wasn’t what he meant by that

“hehehe innocence suits you…but I think you know that’s not what I meant” his clawed hand pet her head messing with her hair

“ummm if you meant the whole bees and flowers” she blush “my parents explain that…and we had that class in school” she blushes more

“So you know what I want from you right?” Tarakudo asked with a smile

“ummm I think so…but what does this have to do with the queen”

“Easy, a queen and her king must bed together…in this case I will bed you giving you my essence which will awoke your dark self in you” he chuckle “considered this our wedding night and your rebirth as queen”

Jade gulp, her eyes looked around almost hopping that uncle Jackie have found a solution…like right now¡¡¡

“That is…if you really want that” he asked knowing that her answer will decide her fate

Jade gulp…still no Jackie or chi spell.

“i…i do” she said “I will be the queen again” she took a deep breath “thought I don’t know what…” she was silence by a big red finger

“I know…you just let me do all and don’t worry” his green eyes almost seems to glow “just enjoy”

Jade nod and Tarkudo smiled

“Excellent” the red demon low his hands and too hold of Jade´s left foot raising it. With the other hand he grasp the little shoe and wiggle it off her. Setting the shoe down he repeat the action with the right foot.

“ummm” Jade wiggle her now free toes out of nerves 

Setting both shoes away he brought a hand to her torso and grasp the hem of her sweatshirt

“Raise your hands” he asked.

Jade raised her hands and the shadow king pulls her sweatshirt up and off her.

Jade blush. Even when she still had her jeans and shirt on she couldn’t help but feel naked under Tarakudo´s gaze.

“Don’t worry” he said caressing her cheek as he took hold of her shirt . Jade tremble as it was taken off letting her chest naked to him.

Her small breasts were still of a child. Just two little mounts that one day will grown into perfect breasts; now they only where just cut to A cup with 2 pink nipples on them.

Jade try to cover but the king bats her arm down

“Don’t cover” he order “I think you are quite beautiful…. males must fight to impress you”

“ummm…not...not really” she curse herself for stutter “guys tend to think of me as a weird girl” she blush

“Then they are idiots” he said softly push her into the bed. Slowly he brought his hand to her chest. His enormous hand cover her whole chest however that didn’t stop him from massaging both her breasts

“ummm ah” Jade moan. His warm hand do felt good on her “ugg ahhhh” she cry as his fingers grasp a nipple pulling it almost playfully “ahhh watch it” she call

“hehehehe” he chuckle as he resume rubbing her “not bad reaction” he added as his other hand move to the waistband of her jeans “I wonder if here” a claw pop out the button as he use both to grasp her jeans and slowly peel them down her legs.

Taking the cloth he let it fall in the floor as he admire the almost naked body of the girl. Her modesty only covered by a pair of gray sport panties

“Curious choice” he chuckle

“Oh?...what did you expected?” she asked in anger “pink frilly panties?. Maybe with stamps of unicorns or something like that?”

“Not at all” he answer liking her little angry moment “they suit you” he said moving a finger over her strong leg up to her covered pussy “ummm you have good strength here” he chuckle 

“w-well that’s what I get from-from beating bad guys all the ti-ahhhhh” she couldn’t herlp but yell in surprise as his finger began playing with her pussy “uggg ahhhhhhh hey a little ahhh warning ahhhhhh would be good ahhhh” she squirm under his touch 

“hehehehe…but that wont be as entertained” he chuckle enjoying the little sounds coming from her mouth as he pass his finger up and down the covered slit .

Jade squirms under his touch as the rough finger move up and down. The shadow king then hooked his finger to its waistband and peeled the underwear down. 

Finally his queen was naked to his gaze.

“ohhhh so long since I saw a maiden like you” he said gazing on the small yet beautiful pussy. It was totally bare to him. Not even a hair on it yet, the softness was visible as it was her innocence.

“uggg you really like talking like a old sitcom you know that” Jade said blushing a storm fighting the urge to cover herself 

“hehehe my apologies” his finger move up her legs again “I suppose I’m shaped the old way to enchant maidens” he chuckle as he feel her legs again enjoying the feeling 

“Well I’m not an old maiden¡¡¡¡” Jade scream in anger…it was bad enough being naked and touched by him...but also being compared to a fru fru lady of old?...she draw the line there “so stop acting like I’m one and just get on with ahhhhhh” his finger suddenly crash against her pussy “ugg ahhh umm ahhhhhh” she cry as he move his finger up and down her pussy 

“hehehehe that’s something I like about you” he said enjoying the touch of her soft flesh. His finger sneak between his lips giving him a taste of how tight she was “you don’t go around something you go through it…you are a fighter and I like that on my queen” he grab her legs and spread them apart pulling her up in the air.

“ahhhh what..what now?” she ask nervous as her head was still on the bed

“So I will give you what you want” and his face approach her pussy his tongue move out like a snake licking at her labia.

“ahhhhh” her toes spread in surprise as she felt his long tongue on her “ugg ahhh hey that’s ahhhhhh uggg weird ahhh uggg ah ah ummmm”

His tongue sneaks up and down. Her love juices began to leak out leaving his tongue to taste them. 

“ummmm” Tarakudo enjoyed the taste of innocent and strength that she has. The tip of his tongue sneak inside spreading her pussy

“ahhhhhhhh” Jade cry as his tongue insert inside her “ahhh its ahhhhhh uggg ahhhhhh” shocks of pleasures hit her as it wiggle inside her tight canal teasing her way up her hymen but not breaking it “ugggg ah ah…ahhhhhhhh”

“ummmmm” Tarakudo moan in pleasure as his tongue receive the full force of her climax “ahhhh…my fighting flower your nectar is so delicious” he added licking his lips as he lower her in the bed

“ah ah uggg ahh” Jade pat in tiredness. Her face and body already with sweat. Her small breasts rise and lower with her breath as she try to recover. Her pussy leaking out.

The shadow king admire the body of her little queen as a smile in delight 

“ummmm I think its time” he said as he lower his pants his enormous cock spring out. Soon he took hold of her legs and spread them again

“ah ah…uh?....ah what..?” Jade looked at him as his cock approach her pussy “wait..thats ahhh to ahhhh” she felt the enormous head press against her pussy “ahhhh wait that ahhhhhhhh” she cry as the thick cock press against her entrance “ahhhhhh wait its to ahhhhh it hurts ahhhhhh” she cry as the cock force open her labia entering inside her. Her inside was force to open a lump appearing on her belly as it began to introduce.

“ahhhh uggg so tight ahhhh” Tarakudo moan as he keep pressing. His cock moved slowly as it force the girl open 

“agggg ugg ahhhhhhhh” not even half way inside his cock press and broke her hymen. Blood began to drip out of her

“hehehe sorry about that” letting go of one leg he scoop the blood on one finger “think you are smaller of what I thought but still…” he put the bloody finger on her head and began drawing “this is what I need”

“ah ah what?..uggg ahhh” she asked as he stop moving 

“I need an anchor to pass my essence to you and await your dormant powers” he said as finish drawing a crude representation of his seal. “and now” returning to hold her leg “lets finish this”

“uggggg” she groan as he resume inserting himself on her

“ahhhhhhhhh ugggg” Jade almost fell herself cry as his belly was expanded as his member enter her. “ahhhhhhhhh” he only manage to get half of his leght inside when he reach her limit”

“ahhhhhh so good uggggg” Tarakudo said in pleasure. His body trembles in pleasure as his cock could be seen like a big lumb on her belly. He rise making her rise stuck in his cock “uggggg so tight ahhhhh” he began moving in and out his cock hit against the entrance of her womb 

“ah ah ah uggg ahhh ah ah ahhhhhh” Jade cry as she felt her insides being broken “ugg it ah ah hurts ahhh so much ah ah ugggg ahhhhhh” the seal on her forehead began glowing a little  
“ah ah aggg take it my queen ah ah just for a bit ah ah ummm” he cry in pleasure. In and out he moved almost daring to enter her womb “uhhh you are so tight so warm so ahhhhh my queen” he said in delight

“ah ah ah ugggg ah ah” Jade cry her pussy was on fire. Her whole belly was filled that practically hurt her. Her eyes open; a red hue began to appear on them as she was bumped against his cock “ah ah ugg ah ah”

Tarakudo groan. Her skin began turn blue from her forehead as the seal glow brighter. Her nails turn sharp as claws 

“ah ah ah I cant ah ah ah..i feel ah ah ahhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡” Jade cry as she cum

“ah ah yes yes ah ah recive my seed and my essence¡¡¡¡¡” he cry. His body glow red as he cum with force “AHHHHHHH”

“AHHHHHH”

Her belly inflate before cum explode from her pussy. At the same time her seal glow in red and transform in a perfect shadowkhan seal. Her body turns totally blue and her hair became wild 

“ahhhh my queen” he said pulling out of her. Cum and blood spill out as he admires her new body. Its blue coloration gives her a more exotic look. Even more now glowing with after sex and sweat “finally I have you with me”

Jade open her eyes, as they turn red.


	2. The honeymoon continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade still need to keep Tarakudo busy. but will she able to endure the results of her latest idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lunarsilver for the idea and inspiration for this chapter.

Tarakudo smiled as his now queen try to move. Her body trembled as some remains of his cum and her virgin blood spilled out her pussy.

“uggg” jade groaned as she trembled again. Immediately she knew something was different. Sure the fact she felt tired and that her lower body felt like it was on fire was expected (after all she just had a giant demon cock inside her). However that was it. The tiredness she should be feeling after their intercourse should be more notable…and for a moment it was. Yet now she could feel her energy slowly returning.

“Easy there my queen…let your body get use to the dark energies again” the voice of the Oni king sounded kind...well as kind as his voice allows him. Yet Jade couldn’t help but feel a bit…touched? That he seems to be worry about him. Even more she could feel his hand caressing her back on comforting manner.

“hehehe…are you worry… for little old me?” she asked between breaths as she try to recover. That’s when she noticed her voice has gained a raspy effect. Finally gazing down she saw the now blue tone of her hand and arm (alongside black painted nails) “am i…the queen again?” she asked in confuse tone.

“why the confusion?” asked Tarakudo “I thought that was what you wanted”

Jade didn’t say anything as she checked her hands.

“i…I did” she finally said “but…i…I don’t feel…different” evil…that’s the word she would wanted to say but thought better. And it was the truth; she didn’t felt like wanting to take over the world or anything like that…she still felt like herself.

“hehehehe” the king chuckle “not surprise” he said gaining her attention “last time you took the power by accident allowing the influence of the shadows to take control over you” he sat down and pull Jade to his lap “this time however, I was here to canalize your power…power that you accepted fully…and with me to stabilized it your mind wasn’t consume again” Jade tremble as he set her down. Her pussy grinning against his still erected cock, dirty with cum and her blood “but I think the results are as good as that time don’t you think?”

Jade looked up and gasped.

When she was brought into the room she didn’t realized there was a big full body mirror inside. And now she could see her full reflection and for the first time she could admire how she looked as a shadowkhan

Her hair looked wilder and spikier that usual (two bangs at the side of her head resembling horns). Her eyes were totally red without any pupil visible. As she opens her mouth she noticed four sharp fangs instead of normal canines. But the more caching attention feature was her skin; from head to toes it was once again a bluish tone, with maybe a small exception. Or more specific her two little breasts. Blue as the rest of her body except of her areolas and nipples that were more of a greyish tone.

It was this moment she realized she was naked, siting with her vagina on the still hard cock of the demon that was looking at her reflection with a smile and a look of lust on his eyes.

Slowly a bluish blush appeared on her face as she brought an arm up to cover her breasts.

“hehehehe shying again?” asked Tarakudo with a entertained smile “and here I thought you weren’t the girly type as you call it”

“tch im not¡¡¡” she said with anger turning away from her reflection “but I can bet no girl will feel comfortable with a guy eyeing her naked body like he wants to eat her¡¡¡”

“hehehe and what if I do wanted to eat you?” he said. Enjoying getting the girl all worked up “you did tasted so good before, so I bet you now taste even better” he added bringing a hand up and a finger under her palm to tease her left nipple “the night is young my queen and we can have fun in so many ways”

Jade trembled; her pussy began leaking on his cock as he lowered her arm to touch her little breasts again.

“i…ugggg” she groaned a bit in pain. Her pussy was still stinging and even when he touching her breasts felt, well, nice (not that she would admit it) that didn’t make her forget she had a enormous, big as her body, meat rod impaling her pussy not even a minute ago.

“ummmm” Tarakudo seemed to notice this too “or perhaps you are not up for something else after the bounding” his massage stopped “its alright I understand” he grabbed the girl by her waist ready to take her off “we can continue later…maybe I could go check on the prisoners and notify them of our union”

Alarms blaze on Jade´s mind. Her family needed all the time they could get to get the spell, or whatever they were doing, to work.

“WAIT¡¡¡” she cried almost begging suing her arms and legs to hold onto his cock. He immediately let her go “not yet¡¡¡”

“oh?...and why…ummmm ahhhhhh” he moaned as she began rubbing her body against his cock. Her juices moisturizing his skin as she basically crawled up to his tip.

“You say it…the night is young and we can have…ummm fun on other ways” her mind wandered to a small incident on her school where two boys were surprised with adult magazines. It was lucky neither them nor the teacher saw her, however she remembered also what they were talking about certain activity they saw on the magazine and that they didn’t know if that would feel good or not...

…Well Jade was about to know the answer to that.

Slowly she brought her face to Tarakudo´s tip. Taking a deep breath she insert it on her mouth. Or try to

“uggg…ok this doesn’t taste well” she thought as he try to move her head “how someone does this?” she wondered as she awkwardly tried to please Tarakudo.

“hehehe ummm who would thought you had such a mischievous mind there my dear” said Tarakudo as he took the girl and set her on the bed “however I think you must work your technique” he stood and presented her his cock “now lets try this again” he put a hand behind Jade´s head and brought her closer “open your mouth as much as you can and let your tongue out”

Jade did what he wanted (closing her eyes for good measure) then the demon push his cock inside her mouth. Pushing until the full tip was inside.

“uggggg” Jade gagged at the intrusion. The member´s tip filling her whole cavern

“ummmm not bad actually” Tarakudo said in delight. He began bumping her head forwards and backwards with force.

“uggg” Jade groaned. The tip of his cock hit the back of her mouth almost daring entering her throat. The salty and sour flavor of his cum mixed with her own juices gave her quite an unpleasant sensation at the sour taste.

The demon groaned as he began pushing his cock deeper on her mouth. Jade´s eyes widen in surprise at the intrusion as she choked on the member but found herself unable to pull away as he held her in place before he started to roughly pull her head back and Ford hitting her throat.

“ug ug uggg¡¡¡¡¡” she gagged as the demon enjoyed the feeling of her hot and wet mouth surrounding his cock. "Ahhh so good ah ah ah ah!" Tarakudo cried, enjoying the sensation of the wet, hot mouth wrapped round his hard cock. Jade tried to talk, but her cries were swallowed up, muffled by the hard, long cock in her mouth. Salivating as she inadvertently tried to swallow, sucking on his cock, the sense of euphoria grew with the movements causing his cock to grow, hardening further.

Jade closed her eyes, she keep reminding herself that she need to keep going until uncle came up with a spell. However apart form the taste she was receiving from his cock there was another, in her mind more worrying, thing.

A small tingle on her neither parts that was growing as she keep sucking. A warm sensation that moved from down there all the way up filling her ecstasy. The shadow king also noticed this as his nose picked up the smell of her love juices dripping out her pussy and down her legs. That sweet smell only made his cock harder as he imagine all the pleasure he would have with his queen.

Finally in a groan, Tarakudo released his load inside her mouth.

“uggggg”

“agggggggggg” Jade choked, feeling his warm seed filling her mouth and flowing down her throat into her belly “ug ug ug ug” her belly expanded a bit by the amount of cum that entered it.

The demon pulled out his cock out of the girl´s mouth, followed by a stream of cum shooting at her face.

“agggg” Jade puck all the cum that didn’t went down her throat as she coughed out trying to breath again “uggg gaaaahhhh” she turn around on four and keep throwing up “agggggg” her body shuddered. She could feel her stomach fill to the brim with his seed “cof-cof uggg”

What the little queen didn’t know was that in her haste she was now giggling her ass towards the demon, who looked at her little butt cheeks.

“ummmm” Tarakudo looked interested. She do had a small yet firm looking ass, and he still wasn’t satisficed yet. Smiling the demon approached the girl putting his big hands on her cheeks before spreading them.

“uggg” Jade turned to look. However before she could say something she felt the tip of his rod pocking at her hole. “w-what ahhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡” his tip soon began entering forcing her hole open “uggggg ahhhhhhhhhhh” her whole body trembled as he try to force his member inside her.

“agggggggg” he groaned. If her pussy was tight this was even tighter “ahhh so…ahhhhhh” he groaned introducing a bot more of his cock inside her.

“agggggggg” If Jade still had pupils they would be rolling back by now. Her whole body trembled in pain at the feeling of her ass been tear apart by his member. Not even a quarter of his whole length where inside her ass yet he had fill her rectum complete.

“ahhh my queen¡¡¡¡ uggg” he began rocking in and out her.

“agg agg agg aggg” Jade´s tongue flapped out her moth. Her ass was in so much pain yet she couldn’t muster to say anything as Tarakudo pressed her head and upper body against the bed trying to reach further inside her.

“ah ah ah ah my queen ah ah ah ugggggg so tight” her canal was so tight he couldn’t take it. Quicker that he could hold the pressure in his member grew until it reached it limit.

“AHHHHHHHHH”

With a cry, Tarakudo released his load inside Jade´s ass.

“aggggggg” the girl gagged as her entire backside exploded in cum. Her eyes and mind went blank.

Tarakudo pulled out. Cum dripped out in a small wave from her open hole and down her legs and into the bed; some remains were shoot on her back and hair. The girl immediately felt into the bed. Her whole body trembling as cum keep leaking out her asshole.

“ah ah ah ah” the shadow king panted as he looked with a smile at the little, cum covered body in the bed “hehehehe will admit that was more satisfactory that what I thought. Of coarse the girl didn’t answer as she laid there, a dumb expression in her face. “I just hope I didn’t break you” he said grabbing the small body on his arms. He could feel her trembling as he moved the covers away and set her down again “rest now my queen” he said covering the girl who immediately snuggle at the warm cloth “tomorrow we will talk more and properly introduce you to the generals, but for now rest my dear” he caressed her head “my shadow queen” he finished with a loving smile.

He would just like to remain there watching his little queen sleep. However the silence was interrupted not long after by one of his Oni generals carrying some bad news.

The Chan clan had escaped.


	3. Happy ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her plan seems to work...but now Jade must face an unseen consequence. yet maybe things arent that bad at the end for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story...Thanks to Lunarsilver for the inspiration for this.

Jade took a deep breath as she entered the room. A soft warm mist surrounded her as the soft sound of water echoed around. The now blue girl walked straight only dressed with a white towel hold against her body. A naked foot teased the surface of the water before she introduced her whole body.

The girl let out a sigh of relief as warm water covered her up to her chest and she let her eyes wonder around.

She was in an enormous hot spring bath. Four dragonheads poured water from the walls into the pool, which extended to an Olympic size. On the sides she could see some Shadowkhan holding bath utensils ready to deliver at order.

All around her screamed of riches…the black marble floor, the great columns the raised to the ceiling, the lamps that gave the room a golden hue with the lights. She turned to see the windows that where high enough that she could see the red and black void filled with an eerie mist-like sky alongside some giant snake-like creatures flied by.

Oh yeah…she was on the shadow realm now.

At the end of the day it seems that her plan worked. She did manage to have Tarakudo busy enough for Jackie and the rest to escape, and even better they did found a spell to send all the Shadowkhan and Oni back into the shadow real.

One problem…she was now a Shadowkhan herself, meaning the spell also sent her into the shadow realm alongside Tarakudo and the rest.

“Still thinking about the past?” the voice of the shadow king pulled her off her thoughts.

“You make it sound as if was an age ago when it only had past a month or so I think” she answered not even turning to see him as his naked form enter the pool “do you have to sound all dramatic all the time?” she said trying to not blush at the sight of his naked cock already erected “and do you have to be horny all the time?”

“hehehehe I’m a demon my dear” he said in delight seeing her blush “been horny seems to be part of the deal” he sent her a smile as he use on of his arms to pull her close to him “I don’t remember any complain during this past nights” he ended petting her head.

“tch whatever” she said knowing she has lost this discussion. It was quite embarrassing for her to admit that after their first night she has started to grown accustomed to his “night needs” and even a part of her seemed to enjoy it.

Tarakudo smiled before bringing the small queen up to his lap. Jade let out an epp of surprise as he put her in his lap. With a hand he tore away the towel, leaving the little girl naked, and making sure her pussy was against his cock, he began playing with her little breasts.

“sooooo…you excited for today?” he asked as his fingers mold her little mounts, paying special attention to her nipples.

“uggg do you really need to ask ahhh when doing umm this?” she asked as she began grinning against his cock. Honestly if he really only wanted to ask he wont need to put her in the position she was now “ummmm and to answer …I am fine…ummm and ready” she moaned as he pinched her nipples.

“hehehe good to know my queen is ready” he added in gusto feeling her pussy dripping on his cock “not everyday you don’t get coronet “ he pulled her nipples

“ahhhhh…you really..ahhh must do that?” she asked in annoyance “uggg and you know I’m more that ready to be coronate” she shivered as he keeps playing with her nipples “the only reason you are asking ahhhh ummm its cause ummmm you think its funny trying to make a ahhhhh conversation as you ummm as we ahhhh do this ahhhhh” she grinded faster as she felt her body turning warm at their actions.

“hehehe I admit that its funny seeing you stutter like this” he said with a smile releasing her nipples “but if my queen wants me to be direct…” he then grasped her legs and pulled.

“Hey¡¡¡¡¡” Jade complained as she suddenly found herself upside down.

Tarakudo just smiled as he put her legs both sides of his head. Immediately he began licking her slit as her head end up against the tip of his cock.

“uggg you ahhhh you bastard ahhh that’s cheating uggggg” she grunted. In doing so his tip probed into her mouth “ugg ummm ummmm” she began sucking at his tip.

“ummm not bad my queen” he said with a smile “but still there is a long way for you to beat me” he said letting his long tongue out. The wet appendicle snake his way into her pussy.

“ugggg” Jade moaned as the wet tongue enters her. Her folds were spread as it sneaked its way inside teasing her inner walls. “ug ug ug ummmm” she suck faster at his cock as drips of juices fell from her entrance.

“Umm ummmm…delicious” said the demon twirling and twisting his tongue inside her. She moaned on his cock, as he tasted her insides.

“um um ummmmm¡¡¡¡¡¡” Jade tried to resist however his movements where to much for her. Her toes curled as her pussy released her juices into Tarakudo´s face.

“slup…ummmm” the demon licked his lips in delight “as sweet as ever” he smiled at her as he sets her down.

“uggg..You really must talk ahhh like that all the time?” she asked; annoyed since he made her cum again.

“Yeah cause I get the best reactions out of you that way” he said smiling at her scold.

“Sometimes I really hate you” she said as she floated some inches above the water and moved to be exactly over his tip. With one hand she spread her labia and slowly began descending on his cock.

“ummmm funny I think I also love you” he said at her petting her head as she began inserting herself on him.

“ugggg” Jade let out a grunt followed by a moan as his cock expanded her walls as it went inside her “ahhhhh….just…ugggg stop that ahhhhhh” she groaned as gravity make her fall on his cock; her belly began to expand at the intrusion.

“hehehehe floating still need practice” he said in singing voice while he holt her by the wais leaving her at half his length.

“uggg and ahd ahhhh who´s fault it was uggg that instead of practice ahhh wanted to..to ahhhhh fuck ahhhhhh” she moaned as he began to move her up and down his cock. “ah ah ah uggg ahhh ah ah ah”

“hehehe…uggg…I didn’t heard complains ah ah ah” he said groaning in pleasure. Her insides were so tight as the first time and he loved it.

“you..ah …ah you didn’t uggg…let me talk¡¡¡¡¡ ahh ah ah ah ah” she moaned as she bounced up and down. Her body felt warm, with each bump of his cock she felt wave after wave of pleasure traveling through her body. “ahhh umm uggggg” she could felt her pussy moisturizing as her body moved up and down it length “ah ah ah”

His hands moved so his fingers could caress her buttocks. In response she opened her mouth letting her tongue out. He smiled and opening his mouth he let out his tongue and inserted it inside her mouth. Immediately the little queen began sucking at it as he move it tasting the inside of her mouth. She moaned she rocked on his cock, grinding and twisting he groaned in pleasure at her tight canal.

“ummm yes my queen umm so good” he smiled at her as he moved her faster.

“ah ah ah ah…i…ah ah ah ugg…I think im about ugggg”

“ahhh yes yes my dear go ahead ummm” he moaned as her walls tighten around his cock “ahh yes im about ugggg”

“AHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡” Their voices echoed in the room as both cum at the same time. Her belly expanded as his seed filled her womb.

He pulled her out his cock letting her fall in the water.

“ah ah ah..uggg” she moaned as more cum was expelled from her pussy

“hehehe you getting the hand of this my dear” he said as he relaxed in the water. “certainly you will grow to be the best lover”

“Shut up” she said as she stood on the water (more juices falling from her pussy) with trembling steps she walked to his side and then sat down. He pulled her closer and caresses her arm.

“im telling the true my dear ” he said as he scooped some water on his hand and poured it on her head “after all a gentlemen must appreciate a gem of a woman like you”

“uggg I told you to stop talking like an old man” she said in annoyance as she cleaned her head.

“hehehe and stop seeing you getting angry? I don’t think so” he said in a playful tone “but think I can be and old man for you later. After all you must get ready for your coronation”

Jade huffed again.

“you are lucky we must do that or I would kick you for making fun of me” she said as she called for a shadowkhan to bring her soap to clean herself.

“allow me” he said taking it and began caressing her skin.

“ugg one im not a little child..and two you better not try anything anymore” she added blushing as he clean her chest “…I want to be out and finish this today so try to keep your perversion down”

“umm ok” he smiled “so that means I can be a pervert with you later?” he smiled only to get water on his face.

* * *

Later Jade was looking at her reflection on a full body mirror…. she didn’t know what to think

Sure she asked for clothes that wont make her look like a fairy tale princess, and also that let her free movement and over all let her fight with them on.

However this was quite ridiculous… 

She was dressed in a deep purple chest warp under a black cropped halter top, a black long flowing loincloth at the front and back, with an embroidered purple dragon rising from the bottom. On her head was a simple metallic tiara on her arms she had black fingerless opera gloves.

Ok, her old “queen outfit” wasn’t exactly that, the spikes on the back were quite ridiculous thinking back then…and yeah she also showed some leg with it…and after all she and Tarakudo have done it wasn’t like she would be embarrassed by that fact…however this was showing her full naked legs and she was more that sure that anyone could see her charcoal black thong panty if she only walked around.

“You just wanted me to be on a sexy outfit don’t you?” she asked without turning to see the Oni king approaching her dressed on his black outfit looking as regal as a demon of his size could.

“won't deny or admit anything my dear” he said with a smile before spreading an arm and pointing towards the curtain covered balcony ahead of the hallway “shall we?”

She just nod and both walked to the balcony with Tarakudo going ahead and telling her to wait for his call.

Jade could hear him addressing the crowd outside, yet she only turn it out as she resume her early thoughts.

She was now trapped on the Shadow realm, marry in all the meaning of the word to the Oni king, she is about to be fully crowned as queen and her changes of getting out where quite slim to zero.

One could think she should be angry, worry, sad or a combination of those feelings, however…

“…And now I present to you, my beautiful queen and your new ruler¡¡¡¡” Jade walked straight through the curtain and into the balcony.

She was now standing in the middle of a Japanese style castle/fortress located in a giant island size rock floating in the middle of the shadow realm. She could look up and see the red and black sky extending to infinity, some demon snakes looking down and the spectacle. In the courtyard and in the close by walls, there were legions of shadowkhan warriors of all the 9 tribes. She also could notice the colorful skins of the Oni generals; some looking up on respect others with indifference.

“Queen Jade, the one who is and will always be…. queen of the shadowkhan¡¡¡” Tarakudo announced.

Jade floated up until she was at his head high. As she spread her arms in an embraced movement a shadowy wind blew around her moving her wild locks and fluttered her loincloths while her eyes glow with power.

Immediately all the shadow warriors in the castle kneeled down before their queens. Some generals did the same while others raised their arms up and let out a victorious cry.

…Sure she could be sad, or angry or trying to find a way out herself, however why would she do that? Its not like she was some sort of prisoner, after all Tarakudo do treat her like a queen, she has an army of ninja at her command, she will be learning magic (something that she has been wanting for a long time), and on that note, she ahs this new powers she is more ready to test. She would still miss her family that’s for sure, but it was better think on the positive of her situation

Plus is not like she was trapped forever there. If experience thought her something, it´s that she knew that Jackie and her family will find a way to bring her back or Tarakudo (or the next bad guy) will find a way to release the Oni back to the world, so all she has to do its wait.

And while she waits…

She sat down on Tarakudo´s shoulder smiling at him, he caressed her legs as both rules wave at their subjects.

LONG LIVES THE QUEEN.


End file.
